Breathe
by SmileAtMe
Summary: In a world where magic is an everyday thing, where the threat of Voldemort lingers in the air one girl manages to find love in someone unexpected. GWDM
1. Chapter 1

Draco sat in his room alone. The war had only just begun, but for him, it lasted as long as he could remember. His life had always been plighted by Voldemort, his father being a deatheater and all. Now with his father in prison the weight of the war has shifted onto him. He now had to play a part in this war he wanted nothing to do with. Not that he didn't hate muggle-borns, believe me, he did. He just wanted to have a normal life. He, looked at the kids his age whose only worries were about grades and girlfriends, and he just wanted out. His worst fear was waking up and finding his family dead, that is not something a normal 17 year old boy thinks about. But for him, normal had never been anything to describe him by. He was always taught to be tough; he would cringe at the thought of being weak. But now, even if it meant being weak, he wanted to back out. The thought of waking up an orphan haunted his dreams. He made up his mind, he was of age now, and he could do what he pleased. He was going to run. Dumbledore's last words to him replayed in his head over and over again. No, he was not a killer. Dumbledore did say that they could protect him. He valued his life greatly, even if it meant running into the arms of his worst enemy, he would do what it takes. With his head resting in his hand, he thought of what he was risking staying here. Voldemort was extremely angry with him and his father; he would be coming after him soon. His mind was set, he will be leaving. With a determined look on his face, he got up from his bed and headed towards his closet. Taking out his trunk, he started to pack his things. It was best if his mom didn't know, she would never agree to go, she would want to wait for Lucius. If the deatheaters questioned her, she could truthfully say that she didn't know where he was. It didn't take him much time to gather all of his things. With his trunk in one hand and wand in the other he took one look around his surroundings. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and disapparated.

Number 12 Grimmauld place was no longer vacant. Harry, reluctantly, agreed to stay there until after the wedding of Bill and Fleur and it was time for him, Ron and Hermione to go on their journey. The Order of the Phoenix decided to keep the place as their headquarters. It was, after all, the best place they have ever had, it was filthy yes, but incredibly safe. With no time to find a replacement they settled in there to continue their work agaisnt Voldemort. The summer was much more bearable now that they were all able to attend the meetings, with the exception of Ginny of course. She, however, did not take to being left out easily. Stomping all the way up the stairs, she always waited in her room for Hermione to come and tell her everything. However, even with the meetings it was still pretty horrible. The house was emptier than it had been lst summer. Fred and Gorge no longer lived their and even though they were only two people their presense somehow felt like much more. With the threat of Voldemort even greater than last year the security was even greater. They weren't allowed to go outside unless a member of the order was there with them, which wasn't much fun. They mostly just spent the days inside talking, cleaning, or eating. This was probably how Sirius felt, they couldn't blame him for trying to leave.

One evening Mrs. Weasley was down in the kitchen preparing dinner with Tonks "helping". Ginny quietly went upstairs and into Ron and Harry's room. Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess on the decrepit table in the corner of the room and Hermione was on Ron's bed reading through her new Arithmancy book, Even though they weren't going back to school she still felt the need to know this. They all glanced up as Ginny entered the room then went back to what they were doing without a word. Walking in, she sat on Harry's bed and turned towards them.

"Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" Harry asked absentmidedly not taking his eyes from the game.

"You won't believe who is here…."

"If you're planning on telling us today you will let us know won't you?" Ron said finally tearing his eyes away from the game long enough to glare at Ginny.

"It's Malfoy."

"What!" Hermione said completely abandoning her book. "Are you sure?"

"I saw him when I went down to the kitchen to get a drink; he was talking to Remus."

Harry looked absolutely livid. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know," Ginny said. "I just saw him."

"Well I'm going to go down there and find out." Harry said standing up and heading for the door.

"No! Harry you musn't" Hermione said. "Wait until they've finished."

Harry stopped with his hand on the doorknob then reluctantly he retreated back to his seat. "Why is he here, that's what I want to know."

"I think we all do, Harry." Ginny said calmly.

"Yeah, well if he says one thing about us I'm going to beat the crap out of him," said Ron a glaring at nothing in particular a determined look on his face

Hermione snorted in disbelief then quickly turned it into a cough when Ron looked her way.

"Maybe he's turned good," Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe I'm a hooker," Hermione scoffed.

"WHAT?" Ron screamed.

"It's his fault Dumbledore is dead, he started it. I don't know what the hell they're thinking letting him inside." Harry said ignoring Ron as if he had not just screamed.

"What if he's still working for You-know-who. Are they stupid, he'll probably go back and tell everyone everything-" Ron cut himself off. There were footsteps coming up the steps. Just then the door opened and Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in.

"Dinner's ready and please make sure to be quiet when going through the halls-"

"Mom, what is Malfoy doing downstairs?"

"He's on our side now, Ginny. I don't want any of you to give him trouble now. He has been through a lot. Come downstairs" With that, Mrs. Weasley left.

"Bullshit," Ron said. "Like hell he's on our side."

"He could be."

"Oh come off it, Hermione. He nearly killed Ron last year."

"That was an accident Harry, it wasn't meant for him-"

"HE'S A FUCKING DEATHEATER! WHO CARES IF IT WASN'T MEANT FOR HIM, YOU THINK IT BEING FOR DUMBLEDORE MAKES IT ANY BETTER?"

"No, its just that-"

"Let's just go down to dinner," Ginny said heading towards the door. Harry glared at Hermione for another few seconds before following Ginny out the door, Ron and Hermione following soon afterwards.

The Kitchen seemed emptier then usual. With the absence of Sirius the house felt even more gloomy. Mrs. Weasely was setting up the table with Tonks and Remus was reading the Prophet in his seat. Apart from that they were the only other occupants. Looking around the basement kitchen they weren't surprised to see Malfoy leaning against the wall holding a butterbeer. He was looking paler than usual and his normally slicked back hair was falling down around his face. He had a look of deep thought on his face, one they usually wouldn't associate with Malfoy. When he saw them he quickly regained his poise. Sneering, he put down his drink.

"Surprised to see me?"

Review please D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry demanded glaring at him. Malfoy merely smirked then took a look around at everyone else. The look on Ron's face made his smirk even bigger, his face was red with rage it seemed to be taking all of his self control to keep him from lunging at Malfoy and smashing him into pulp. "What are you doing here?" Harry repeated through gritted teeth.

Malfoy picked his glass up and brought it to his lips. "Well, wouldn't you like to know," he said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, we would," Ron said stepping forward. "So I suggest you tell us if you like the way your face looks, though I can't see why you would.

"Is that a threat?" Malfoy scoffed completely disregarding the insult, his smirk still in place.

"Yes it is, now if you know what's best for you answer the question."

Malfoy suddenly put his drink and stepped forward his face filled with hatred. "'I'm not intimidated by you."

"Well maybe you should be." Harry said, his fists clenched at his sides.

Remus, who had been watching this scene from his seat with interest, now cleared his throat, wanting to stop it before it got out of hand. "Alright, let's break this up. Go take your seats, dinner is ready."

Malfoy, Harry and Ron stood there staring at each other as if they had not heard Remus speak. Six years of hatred at each other pulsating through their veins. Either side wanted nothing more than to strike and cause as much pain possible. However, they seemed to have mastered to impulse to do as they pleased. With one last dirty look they walked slowly to their seats. Dinner passed without much happening. Mrs. Weasley tried to make conversation but all she got in reply was the clinking of utensils, only speaking when asking to pass a dish over. Occasionally one of them would lift their eyes from there plate to glare at Malfoy, but that was about all the interaction happening. Once everyone was finished and the kitchen was left at a right state they quietly went upstairs and into there rooms.

"God! Malfoy's infuriating!" Ginny said throwing her pillow on the bed. When Hermione didn't say anything she continued. "I mean honestly, who the hell does he think he is? He just thinks that he can come in here and we're just supposed to lay off. It's Harry's house anyway."

Hermione said nothing, she simply changed out of her clothes and got into bed letting Ginny vent. This seemed to annoy Ginny just as much as Malfoy. "What?" Ginny asked. "You think we were wrong to come at Malfoy?"

"Well, I don't think that it was right to threaten him when we don't even know what happened. Also, it wasn't Malfoy who started it." Hermione said after a brief pause. Ginny started at Hermione in disbelief then, deciding to was better to just not say anything at all, she turned out the lights and got into bed.

The days passed without much going on. They usually just spent in up the room reading, playing chess, exploding snap, or just sitting around. Malfoy mostly just stayed in his room only coming out for meals. It was mystery what he did in there. They stayed out of each others way but when there paths did cross it was never any good. The anger that went around was overshadowed by Mrs. Weasley running around freaking out about the wedding. It was, after all, the wedding of her first son and she was out of control. One night a couple of days before the wedding Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all in a room just talking, they rarely get to just hangout lately, it has been pure mayhem in the household with all the preparations being done. Tonight, however, they managed to escape from Mrs. Weasleys task of helping her pick out flower arrangements. They sat around, mostly talking about the wedding but eventually the conversation turned onto Malfoy.

"I wonder what he does in there for this long. I never saw him come out of there other than to eat and maybe to go to the bathroom," Harry said curiously.

"I think it's a bit dodgy, I mean he's a Deatheater in our headquarters and he's just holed up in room, he could be doing anything. How do we know that he's not sending messages to the other Deatheaters?" Ron said.

"All the owls going in and out are being read and checked, if he was sending something we would know about it. I also don't think that Remus and your parents are stupid, Ron, they would have to have a good reason before letting Malfoy inside our headquarters."

"Whose side are you on, Hermione?" Ron snapped.

"Yeah, well isn't that what you said about Snape, now look what happened. Someone should find out what he's doing here." Harry said looking around at everyone, ignoring Ron.

"You don't mean us do you?" Ginny asked warily.

"Of course I mean us, you think the others are going to listen to us?"

"Well, no. But-"

"Then let's go. Ron, still have those extendable ears right?" Harry said standing up and making his way towards the door.

"Wait, Harry, don't you think that only one of us should go? If all of us went it'll be a little obvious."

Harry paused for a second. "Yeah, your right. So, who's going to go?" They all looked around then theirs eyes eventually settled down on Ginny.

"What!" Ginny asked defensively looking shocked. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Well I can't do it because I'm muggle born and he might kill me if he finds me, and Ron or Harry can't go because they might end up killing him. So, that leaves you."

"But why do I have to go? What if he tries to rape me or something?" Ginny exclaimed.

Ron and Harry froze for a moment then looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing. "Ginny... Ginny..." Ron said between breaths of laughter.

Ginny frowned and shook her head. She stood up tall and made her way to Malfoy's room, taking Harry's invisibility cloak and an extendable ear on her way out, leaving Ron and Harry in there laughing. Once in the hallway she put on the cloak muttering cruel things at Ron and Harry to herself in the process. She walked quietly up the stairs and to the room that was once Fred and George's. Pausing right outside the door, she untangled the extendable ear and put it in her ear, the other end down by the crack of the door.

Nothing. She heard nothing.

Ginny threw the good-for-nothing extendable ears out of her way and peeks through the key-hole. Last time she looked into this room it was occupied by George and Fred. Then it had been filled with boxes and other items from their joke shop. Now the room was empty other than a bed and a desk with a candle. Ginny tried looking as far into the room as she could yet she still didn't see Malfoy. Slowly and carefully, aware that Ron, Harry and Hermione were waiting for her, Ginny opened the door a tad bit and slipped in. The moment she stepped inside, Ginny felt herself collide into something and the force knocked her off her feet. Uh oh. Malfoy, who been standing beside the door moved to shut it when he saw it open, just then Ginny walked in. Ginny quickly tried to cover herself up once more with the invisibility cloak but it was too late, he had seen something. Within a second Malfoy had his wand out.

"_Accio_," he said and the cloak zoomed into his outstretched hand. He found Ginny, rubbing her bum and slowly getting up into a standing position cursing herself all the while. He glared at her for a few seconds, when she said nothing he opened his mouth. "What the hell are you doing in here _Weasley_?" He asked putting an emphasis on the last word.

"I should ask you the same thing, _Malfoy_." Straightening up and glaring at him.

"I'm here on _your _parents' invitation," Malfoy said. "Your turn."

"...I...I was- What do you do in here all the time? Do you like service yourself five times a day?" Ginny asked quickly changing the subject.

"Answer the question."

"What-so now I don't get to ask questions?" Ginny asked.

Malfoy glowered at her. "You know what- Get out." He said motioning at the door.

"Why don't you get out? You can't tell me what to do." Ginny spat.

"This is my room, you get out."

"I don't see your name on it," said Ginny only realizing how childish it sounded after it left her mouth.

"Fine, then stay. I could use some amusement every now and then," Malfoy said waving his wand, locking the door.

"Sicko." Ginny said reaching into her back pocket for her wand then realizing that it was completely useless seeing as how she was underage. "Let me out."

"You're the one who was so keen on staying a few seconds ago, well now you can." He said heading towards his desk, sitting down and taking out a book to read.

"You serious?" Ginny asked dumbfounded.

Draco said nothing and continued with his book. Ginny stood there glaring at him for a few minutes then accepting defeat she sat down on his bed. A couple minutes passed without much happening. Draco didn't say a word to Ginny and she just sat there sighing loudly and making noises, anything to make Malfoy acknowledge her; she didn't like being ignored. After about fifteen minutes she looked at her watch, it was 8 o'clock; dinner would be ready by now.

"Dinner should be ready now." Ginny said hopefully, finally breaking the silence. After a pause, Malfoy responded.

"So? I could just eat you out." He said smirking behind his book. Ginny let out an exasperating sigh.

"You are so vile and disgusting. I can't believe you, you of all people. I thought that was beneath you. How you managed to get a girlfriend is beyond me. Is this how you treated her? You have absolutely no respect for anyone-"

"What did your mom make for dinner?" Malfoy said interrupting Ginny on her rampage. Her words seemed to have no effect on him. Ginny paused for a moment and glared at Malfoy then answered.

"Uh, I don't know. Chicken?"

"Alright, then I'm going down there." He said, putting down his book and unlocking the door. On his way out he turned and looked at her. "You can come if you want."

She stared at the door not believing what just happened. Then she picked up Harry's cloak and followed Malfoy to the kitchen.

Review...please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Ginny and Draco entered the kitchen together Ron, Hermione and Harry looked up trying to communicate with Ginny with their eyes but Ginny kept her expression blank and looked away. She was pretty annoyed at the lot of them and liked that they wanted to know something that she knew. She was, under no circumstances, going to talk to them after what they did. Enjoying the attention she looked down at her plate and started to eat her food.

Harry, who sat next to her, kept nudging her to try to get her to talk but then stopped hastily and looked down to his plate when he saw Mr. Weasley looking at him suspiciously. Ron kicked Ginny a couple of times but she wouldn't budge. Smirking to herself she just kept eating. Draco on the other hand did the best job sucking up to everyone older than him.

Dinner passed by quickly as usual, no one really talked these days. Everyone put there plates away and were heading up to Harry and Ron's room to play a couple of games of Exploding Snap before turning in for the night. Everyone, that is, except Draco. He went up to his own room quietly, not saying anything to anyone until he came on their landing. Before making his way up to his room he turned towards Ginny and winked at her just to piss the hell out of Ron and Harry. It worked too, seeing that they both turned looked furiously back and forth from Ginny and Draco's back as he walked up the stairs. Only after being pushed by Hermione numerous times they let it go and went into the room. Once inside-

"What the hell was that?" Ron demanded, rounding on her as soon as the door shut.

Ginny smirked to herself loving the fact that they were so interested. "What?" She said nonchalantly making her way to sit on Ron's bed.

"You know what-why did he wink at you? What happened when you were gone?" Ron said following her and coming to stop right in front of her face.

She looked around; Harry and Hermione were standing opposite of her as well eyeing her with curiosity. Ginny made her eyes real big. "Do you really want to know?" she asked leaning forward.

"What did he do?" Hermione said, now at the edge of her seat.

Ginny let out a sigh and looked to the ground. "He...he raped me," she said quietly.

There was a silence, and then Ron and Harry both burst out laughing. "Ginny...Ginny," they both said in between breaths of laughter shaking their heads and gasping for air.

"What?" Ginny asked now furious. "Why is that so hard to believe? He raped me, okay? It was actually quite nice," she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, he has gotten really sexy," Hermione said thoughtfully. Ron and Harry ceased their laughing at once and looked up at Hermione shocked. "What?" she said defensively shifting in her seat on the bed. Ginny had enough, she glared at them then made for the exit.

"Assholes," she said loudly before slamming the door shut.

Ginny paced around in her room positively fuming with anger. Normally these kinds of moments wouldn't piss her off so much. Maybe she was just premenstrual...Whatever the reason was all she knew was at this very moment she wanted nothing more than to go down and avada kedavra their asses. Whoa, she was starting to scare herself now. She needed to keep that particular feeling inside.

The wedding was in two days, after that everyone would be gone. She would be all alone except for Draco. Ginny sunk down on her bed. She had no idea when she would be seeing Harry, Ron or Hermione again after the wedding. As much as she tried to deny it, she still had feelings for Harry.

Ginny sighed and rolled over on her side and tried to get to sleep. Even she would not like herself right now. But then again, it was hard for her to let them go and be alone with Draco. It was not like he was horrible to her or anything, he didn't do much. That, however, was the very thing that bothered her. How was she supposed to stand a whole summer with someone who rarely comes out of his room, let alone speak? It was going to be nearly unbearable. Ginny held on to her pillow as the tears flowed freely from her eyes. Ron was her closest brother and Hermione was like a sister and a best friend to her. It was uncertain if they would ever be together again. She must have hope though, without that she would not be able to last those long days alone with Draco. Clinging on to that one strand of hope to console her she let herself drift off into a restless sleep.

It was finally the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding and Number 12 Grimmauld Place was a complete mayhem. People were running around searching for shoes, hair products, robes and whatnot. Last minute seating arrangements were beings made, even with all those months of planning things still weren't perfectly ready.

Ginny was upstairs in her room getting ready, she was going to be one of the flower girls with Gabrielle. She was sporting a white halter dress and her hair was put up elegantly in a twist. She was pretty much ready but she didn't feel like going down right now with everyone acting so chaotic and all, even under Weasley terms. It wasn't until she heard Hermione's voice call her name from the bottom of the stairs she realized that she couldn't avoid the inevitable forever: They were leaving after the wedding. She could try and postpone the wedding as long as possible and take her own time but they were still leaving. Heaving a big sigh she turned her back on her beautiful reflection and headed out the door.

She meet Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. "You look lovely," she said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks, and you as well," Hermione grinned, she was wearing a pink strapless dress. "Shall we get going? Everyone is waiting."

Ginny hesitated for a moment. "Yeah," she paused, "Yeah, let's go," she repeated more strongly. With that the two girls went out the door and into the July sunlight.

Ginny glared across the basement at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They were at the after party for Bill and Fleur everyone was boozing and dancing and just having a good time. Ginny was glaring at the back of Harry's head as he said his goodbye's to everyone. Ron and Hermione were already set; they were waiting at the door while Harry said his last words. He already said bye to Ginny just a few minutes ago. The reason why she was mad was because he gave her a hug. He might never see her again and he just gives her a hug. They had a history and feeling and he couldn't even give her a proper goodbye. In Ginny's mind she felt that was just not enough.

Fuming with anger she made her way towards the bar, grabbed a shot and drowned it in one gulp. Coughed loudly at the feeling of the alcohol burning down her throat she leaned against the table trying to clear her throat. Her eye's watering she grabbed a fire whiskey and started to drink it swiftly staring at Harry all the while. She slammed her drink down as tears hit her eyes. Harry just turned around and waved to her quickly before going out the door. He was gone.

She knew her mother wouldn't approve the least bit but at that moment she didn't give a shit. Grabbed another fire whiskey she prepared to swig it when a hand grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Weasley," Draco said. "Let me have this one."

"No, let me go," she said pulling her hand away from his grasp. "This one's mine, get your own."

"What are you doing anyway? You're not supposed to be drinking."

"So," she said defiantly brining the drink up her lips and taking a sip. "I'm getting drunk, isn't that what everyone does at parties?"

"No."

"Really?" she said sarcastically looking around the room. Sure enough it was filled with drunken people dancing absurdly in a manner that they wouldn't dare do had they been sober. "What do _you_ care?"

"I don't," Draco smirked looking quite handsome. "Actually I'd like to witness a drunken Weasley so carry on by all means," he said motioning to the alcohol surrounding them.

Ginny sneered. "Well now that I have your permission…" She took and shot off the table and tossed her head back taking in the drink, coughing again as the alcohol assaulted her throat.

Draco merely stood there smirking as she drank shot after shot getting drunker by the minute. It was quite amusing to him. She was jabbering on about things that mattered not to him but seeing the 'oh so modest' Weasley completely smashed was rich. He however also felt a twinge of guilt. She was so vulnerable and indecent; it didn't feel right to be seeing her like this. He let her carry on a bit; she was slurring her words and swaying on the spot as she reached for another drink. The weirdest things made her laugh, the fact that Draco's bowtie was undone sent her into a laughing frenzy and she was starting to attract attention. If Mrs. Weasley saw this they both were going to be in a shit load trouble. Quickly looking around the room, he grabbed the drunken Weasley by her arm and ignoring her protests, he led her out the room and up the stairs...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come on, lets get you up to your room," Draco said practically carrying a half-passed-out Ginny up to her room. Her hair had come out of its elegant twist and was now hanging loosely around her shoulders she still, however, managed to look amazing. She still had a martini glass in her hand and did not seem to be aware of the fact that Draco had said something to her. She was in her own world, complaining about Harry to anyone who would listen.

"I mean, he said he loved me. I know that we can't be together but what's the point of denying our feelings for each other? He didn't even have the decency to say a proper goodbye," Ginny rambled on. "He gave me a hug for god sakes like I'm his sister or something. He doesn't even know when he's ever going to see me again and all he does is give me a hug. Who does that? Honestly, don't you think that's such bullshit?"

"Uh huh," Draco said vaguely aware of what he was agreeing too. All he had to do was get her to her room before her mom realized that she was drunk. The party was still going on downstairs and there were loads of people but he couldn't put it past Mrs. Weasley not to notice these things.

He didn't know why he was doing this; normally he wouldn't give a crap if the she-weasel got an ass whooping. However, she _was_ also his only company for god knows how long and it would be boring as hell without her to bother.

They finally reached her landing and it was a good thing too. If he had to hear one more thing about her and Potter's love-life he was going to puke.

"Here we are," he said opening the door to her room and taking her to her bed. Ginny just kept talking about Harry only when Draco turned towards the door she acknowledged his presence.

"Wait. You're leaving?"

"Uh, yeah. You know there is still a party downstairs," he said glancing back quickly.

"No, don't go. Stay with me."

Draco paused, his hand on the doorknob. Those last words of hers echoing in his head. _'Stay with me'. _He turned around realizing only too late that it was a big mistake. Ginny sat there, her hair all disheveled, so willing. She looked so vulnerable right then. He knew that he could have her that very second if he wanted to. It has been months since he felt the soft touch of a girl's hand, and now, here was a girl so keen. His hormones took over him and he walked slowly to the bed. He took her chin in his hand and brought her face upwards. Gradually he brought his lips towards hers and kissed her slowly. Softly at first then harder. He cupped her face with his hand while hers were in his hair. He brought out his tongue and she opened her mouth eagerly. They were kissing each other fiercely as if there were no tomorrow, before Draco came back to reality. He broke the kiss immediately.

"No," he said more to himself then to her. "I can't do this. You're drunk." Ginny just started at him bewildered. Without a second glance he turned and left the room leaving Ginny all alone.

Back in his room, Draco kept pacing back and forth cursing fluently under his breath, making an ass of himself. He stopped in front of his bed and kicked it extremely hard. Instead of making him feel any better he now had a searing pain on his foot to add to his anger. Collapsing on his bed his put his head in his hands. _Damn that Weasley girl. It's all her fault, she started it. I am __**never**__ someone's rebound guy, especially not a Weasley's. _

Draco groaned and flung his head back on his bed staring up at the dilapidated ceiling. He didn't like her, he_ couldn't _like her. She was a fucking Weasley and he's just incredibly horny, Draco thought over and over in his head trying to convince himself. He threw his hands over his face and groaned again. There was no point in going back to the party now; he couldn't possibly have a good time. He just turned around on his side and went to sleep.

The next couple days after the wedding everything went pretty much back to normal or at least how normal things can get at number 12 Grimmauld place. Remus left to stay with Tonks, Bill and Fleur had gone on their honeymoon, Mrs. Weasley was no longer pestering everyone to help with decorations and Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone. Now Mrs. Weasley was seen moping around the house, bursting into tears every time Ron, Harry or Hermione were mentioned. Draco mostly just kept in his room or in the library not wanting to cross Mrs. Weasley's path.

This particular afternoon Draco was lounging in the library reading a book and eating an apple. He was just about finished when Ginny walked in.

"Hey," she said taking a seat next to him. Draco said nothing. He was particularly nasty to her after that night. She, of course, didn't remember anything considering how drunk she was and she couldn't understand why Draco was behaving like such a bitch. He was, however, her only companion so she was willing to deal with his mood swings even if he was a Malfoy.

"What are you reading?" Ginny asked as a stab at a conversation.

"What do you care?" Draco spat finally looking up from his book.

"Just trying to make conversation," Ginny said defensively.

"Well don't."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Damn…what's up your butt?"

Draco simply glared at her and went back to his reading. About a minute later he finished his book. Tossing it aside he looked up to find Ginny staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

"Fine."

Five minutes later….

"...you know, I don't know what the hell your problem is. Ever since you came here you've been all holed up in your room feeling all misunderstood," Ginny said flaring up.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What was I supposed to do? Go join you, Saint Potter, Weasel senior, and the mudblood and we'll all have fun together after what happened before?"

"Don't use that word around me. And if you weren't such an asshole then yeah, maybe we could have had fun together," said Ginny.

"I'm being the asshole? I did nothing and yet you guys felt the need spy on me," said Draco spat.

"Well that was before, how were we supposed to know that you were really on our side? You were a deatheater for crying out loud. And your father-"

"Shut your mouth. You know nothing about my life so don't talk," Draco said cutting her off, his temper rising.

"Fine, but they've been gone for a couple of days now and you still don't talk," Ginny said.

"Like I'd want to talk to a fucking Weasley," Draco sneered.

"Well that's a pretty bold statement to make considering how you're in our hands now," Ginny said looking absolutely livid.

"I don't need a bunch of blood traitors," said Draco.

"Oh, of course," she said sarcastically. "You haven't changed a bit. You're still the same arrogant ass you always were," Ginny said and with that she stood up to leave.

"Wait, Weasley-I mean-"

"Fuck you," Ginny said slamming the door to the library behind her.

Draco sat there by himself. He knew that he was out of line with some of the stuff he said. How was he supposed to explain to her that the reason why he was mad at her was because of something she doesn't even remember? He also felt kind of bad, it wasn't exactly her fault. I mean, she was pretty drunk and upset, and he kind of took advantage of that. He was also mad at the fact that he enjoyed the kiss and wanted more. But more than both of the other reasons he was mad that she didn't remember it and even if she did she would rather have it be Potter any day. He is never second to Potter. No women would rather have Potter than him, except Weasley and that was the thing that pissed him off the most.

Draco sighed; he might as well go and try to talk to her. It was fun when he was mad at her and she kept trying to talk to him but now that it was the other way around, it was pretty annoying. Oh well, all he had to do was to get her not mad it him then he could be pissed at her in peace.

He walked up to her room and knocked on the door once. When there was no answer he slowly opened the door and found her sitting at her desk.

"I didn't answer the door for a reason, _Malfoy_."

"Look, I just wanted-"

"I accept your apology, now leave."

"What? I wasn't apologizing-"

"Just stop talking; I already said I would forgive you. Now leave before you piss me off anymore."

Draco simply glared at her before shutting the door and heading back to his room. That was supposed to make him feel better on the contrary he was now even more mad. How dare she think _he _was going to apologize to _her_? That's it; there was no way he was going to talk to her now. He could die of boredom and he still wouldn't say a word to her. Not without her apologizing. For what she was supposed to apologize for, he did not know, all he knew was that he wanted an apology from her. And he didn't think that he was at all immature.

A couple days had passed since their argument and true to their word they haven't spoken to each other. Only the occasional glare at the others direction. It was unclear of why they were mad at each other, only they were. Lord knows how long they would have gone without speaking to each other; One wouldn't put it pass them to last the whole summer and then some.

It was after breakfast; they were putting their plates away without much going on. Mrs. Weasley was the only one that was ever heard talking these days.

"So today I was thinking you guys could clean out the library, I know how much time you both spend in there. I won't be there to help though; we, the adults I mean, are going to the Ministry on some Order business. There are cleaning products in the attic, if you could get it out and start cleaning that would be great. I expect the job to be done by the time we return. That gives you about the whole day. Well, I will be going now, be good you two," Mrs. Weasley said, and with that she disapperated.

"Well, I suppose-" Ginny started after a couple of moments.

"Yeah."

With that they both headed up towards the attic in silence. It was only once they reached their destination they spoke.

"Alright well the cleaning products are over there..." Ginny trailed off as she turned on the lights to the room. The attic was incredibly dusty. It seemed as if no one has been in there for ages. It was more of a storage closet except bigger. There were some boxes in one corner and in the other there were cleaning things such as mops, detergents, and sponges. They both walked over to gather their supply of products. Once their hands were full they walked towards the door and waited for the other to open the door.

"Well open it," Draco spat after a couple of seconds. Ginny groaned shifting her boxes around she took a step forward and turned the doorknob.

"It-it won't open."

"Move, you're probably too weak," Draco sneered walking up towards the door turning it himself, the door wouldn't budge. "It must be locked from the outside."

Ginny scoffed. "Use your wand."

"I didn't bring my wand to get stuff from the attic, what was I supposed to afraid the sponges are going to attack me or something?" Draco sneered.

"Whatever, how do we get out? Mum said she's not coming back all day."

"We don't," Draco said much too calmly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What?! How could you say that so calmly? You do realize that we're going to be here all day with no food, water or anything?!" Ginny said dropping her supplies down and tugging at the doorknob over and over again.

"Lighten up Weasley," Draco sneered.

"How the hell am I supposed to 'lighten up'? We could starve to death!"

Draco scoffed. "If you knew anything you would know that it takes a lot more than a few hours without food for someone to starve to death."

"Yeah well, we are going to get hungry, and we can't even go to the bathroom!" Ginny said pacing back and forth inside the small room. They were only in there for about ten minutes and she already wanted to ripe his fat head off. Ginny sat down on the ground and brought her knees up to her face. "...this is just perfect," she said sarcastically.

Draco shot her a characteristically malevolent look. "Shut up, I don't know why you're complaining. You probably planned this!"

Ginny removed her head from in between her knees and looked at him in disbelief. "And why on earth would anyone want to be locked in a room with _you_?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Draco smirked at her. He seemed to find this situation more amusing that inconvenient. He merely leaned against the wall and looked down at her looking incredibly sexy, his trademark smirk displayed across his handsome face.

Ginny shook her head. "God, you are such pretentious little bitch."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Draco leered at her.

"That wasn't exactly my intention, but whatever makes you happy."

"Well while we're here I've got something else in mind that would make me happy too."

Draco said smirking once more.

Ginny looked at him for a moment, she didn't know what it was but there was something about him that made her want to just watch him. "You really need to get your head out of the gutter," she said at last disgust dripping in each word that came out of her mouth.

Draco merely shrugged and took to examining his hands. Ginny just kept watching him, a pensive look on her face. After a moments paused she spoke.

"Why did you come here?" She asked curiously.

"Because we needed to get cleaning supplies," Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "Why did you come _here_, to this house...to our side?"

Draco looked up at her for a moment before deciding to answer the question. "Because I felt like it."

It seemed to take Ginny all of her self control to keep from rolling her eyes. "Well of course you wanted to, don't beat around the bush. I'm asking you why you wanted to."

Draco glared at her. "I didn't want to be there anymore," he said simply.

Ginny paused for a moment then decided not to press the matter any further. She instead turned her head back to the door and stood up and walked towards the door. She reached for the doorknob he tried turning it a couple more times, it didn't budge.

"If it didn't work the first time why the hell do you think it would work the next twenty times?" Draco said from his spot on the wall. Ginny looked up to find that had been watching her pathetic attempts.

Ginny turned quickly on the spot to face him in frustration. "Well I don't see you trying anything!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her then walked towards her and the door. He crouched down on the floor bringing the doorknob to his eye level, Ginny followed suit. After examining the doorknob for some time he spoke. "We can't open it, we need a wand." He stood up and walked back to his spot on the wall. Leaning casually against it he watched Ginny as she slumped against the door looking defeated. Draco smirked to himself; this seemed the perfect opportunity to piss her off and he was not going to let it pass.

"So," he said after some time. "How are things with the Pothead?"

Ginny looked up at him and scoffed. "Like I'm going to tell you the details of my love life-"

"Or lack thereof," Draco said sneering.

"What do _you_ know about it?"

"A lot more than you think."

"Is that so?" Ginny said disbelief etched across her face.

"Uh huh, as you were so keen on filling me in a couple of nights ago," he said eyeing her for a reaction.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny demanded.

Draco smiled; she was reacting exactly as he hoped. "It's so sad isn't it?" He said his smirk in tact. "You don't know when you will ever see him again and he doesn't even give you a proper goodbye..." Draco trailed off.

Ginny stood up quickly, all signs of tiredness gone. "Who told you that?" she snapped.

Draco snickered and walked towards her stopping only a couple of centimeters from her. "You did," he said softly, she could feel his hot breath on her, something inside of her stomach fluttered, "when you were so drunk," his lips were so close to hers. "Don't you remember?"

Ginny stood still defiantly, she didn't want him to know what kind of effect he was having on her, and he would only use that to his advantage. "You disgust me," she lied her voice ridden with hatred.

Draco smiled. "No I don't," he said quietly closing the space between them with his lips. She pulled away quickly and looked at him shocked; he simply brought his lips to hers again. He kissed her hungrily and surprisingly she kissed him back with just as much force. There was nothing tender about there actions and yet it was still so arousing. Ginny had her arms around his neck and his hands were on her waist holding her in place. After a few moments Ginny seemed to come back to her senses and she pushed him away roughly.

"What are you doing?" she asked her breathing all uneven.

"That one kiss was better than anything you've ever had with Potter, admit it," he said trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Ginny stared at him shocked. "Is that what you were doing? I'll have you know that you will never measure up to Harry," Ginny lied again.

"I am hundred times the man Potter is." Draco snapped at her.

"Right," Ginny scoffed. "That's why you ran away from what he is running towards."

Draco rounded on her so quickly that it was terrifying. He slammed his fist on the door behind her fuming with rage. Ginny had definitely struck a nerve. She cowered slightly at his strong stature realizing this he pulled away before he could hurt her.

"Don't talk shit about things you don't understand," he said menacingly breathing heavily.

Ginny simply stood there watching him she had no idea that her little comment would affect him like this. She hadn't meant to offend him that much. Ginny slid down on the door and put her head in her hand while Draco resumed his place on the wall moodily throwing her mean glances every once in awhile. She knew that she should apologize but her pride would not permit it.

What were once minutes now seemed like hours while they spent it in absolute silence, neither of them moved from their spots only the occasional rude glare was sent across the room every now and then. She felt bad for what she said but she also didn't trust herself to speak, knowing him and her they're just going to end up arguing again.

Half an hour, which seemed like days, passed with nothing happening. Ginny lounged lazily on the floor examining her nails and playing with her hair while Draco slouched in a corner looking morose. Ginny looked over at him and frowned. For some reason, she thought this all to be his fault and she was starting to get hungry. If looks could kill Draco would have been long gone. She shook her head in disgust and looked away, the way he looked so grumpy pissed her off. _Seriously, _she thought _he is so arrogant, why can't he just disappear-wait. _Ginny froze in the process of running her hand through her hair. She turned slowly back towards Draco and opened her mouth.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Ginny called, he looked over.

"What do you want?"

"Can't we just dissaperate?" Ginny asked looking hopeful. Malfoy just looked at her emotionless for a couple of seconds before replying.

"You're underage," he said simply.

"Yeah, but side-along apparation. Why can't we do that?"

"Because I never learned how to do that. But I think I'll just apparate out of here, you can stay here and starve," he added as an afterthought.

"What? No! You can't do that!" Ginny yelled looking desperate.

"Watch me," he snarled. He picked himself up of the ground and stood up straight. Ginny sat on the ground looking at him in horror.

"Come on," Ginny pleaded. "I'm sorry about what I said before. Don't leave me alone." Draco's head snapped in her direction as images of the wedding night flashed in his head. "Just apparate outside and open the door for me."

Draco looked at her and smirked, this seemed the opportune moment to take advantage of her. "What will you do for me Weasley?"

"I-what?" Ginny said caught completely off guard by his tone of voice.

"I asked you what you will do for me if I let you out," he repeated slowly as if he was talking to someone stupid.

"I will clean you're room?" Ginny asked hopefully. Draco shook his head. "Fine," Ginny said. "I will clean the library all by myself."

"No," Draco said shaking his head once more. "I don't want you to clean anything for me, though you're probably used to crawling on the floor with a sponge in your hand."

Ginny shot him a nasty glare which he returned with interest. "What do you want? Hurry up please, I'm so hungry."

"Let's just say that you're in debt to me. When I ask you for something you have to do it."

"What-no!" Ginny said horrified at the thought of being in debt to Draco.

"Fine, starve." He said rudely preparing to spin on the spot.

"Wait!" Ginny said desperately. "Fine, but it can't be anything too grotesque."

Draco gave her a curt nod before turning gracefully on the spot and leaving her alone with a loud crack. She sat still for a couple moments wondering if he was going to leave her before she saw the door open. Ginny smiled with relief and bounded towards the door.

"Took you long enough," Ginny said with a pleased smile on her face.

"That's the thanks I get for getting you out of there?" Draco said glaring. "I should have just let you starve-"

"Oh, get over it." Ginny said laughing slightly, pushing past him to go downstairs.

Draco watched her leave, mouth open in disbelief. _That little wench._ _She should be on the floor kissing my feet for what I did. That's the last time I do __**anything**__ for her. _He though to himself while following her out the door, glaring daggers at her back.

---------------------------------------------------

please review, I want to you what you think and if I should continue


End file.
